Akame Ga Kill: Family Blood
by CosmicEter
Summary: A new type of writing where two perspectives are played out by two different people. Join Tatsumi(DemonFoxBK201) and his sister, Sinora(CosmicEter) as they traverse the world of AGK together and take on challenges that will decide the fate of both the Empire and their lives.
_**Pairings:**_

 **-Tatsumi x Akame**

 **-Sinora x Mine**

 **Chapter 1: Warmth of the Family**

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora woke up after having quite the exciting time the previous night. Thankfully her friend, Elisa, had carried her back home, since she had fainted from dancing too much.

"I really need to take it easy on dancing…" Sinora sighed. Sinora got up out of her bed still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday. ' _Well, I suppose I should check up on Tatsumi shouldn't I?'_ Sinora thought to herself. She strolled out of her room, to Tatsumi's, making sure to knock first. "Tatsumi, you up yet?" Sinora called out.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi groaned as the silence of his room was abruptly shattered.

"Tatsumi, you up yet?"

The question rang in the air.

He grumbled under his breath, but was thankful his sister didn't barge into his room like she used to.

"Yeah, I'm up!" He called back.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before walking up to his bedroom door. Twisting the knob, he swung the door open.

A little too quickly it seems, as it bashed right into Sinora's face.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

"TATSUMI!" Sinora roared.

She quickly recovered from Tatsumi's unintentional blow and took him by the arm.

"I told you to be careful! The next time this happens, you will be face down in the snow! Are we clear?!" She angrily asked.

' _I hate when he does this!'_

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi stumbled back from his sister's roar.

' _Oh no, I did it AGAIN!'_

As his sister yelled at him, promising punishment if a repeat happened, he cowered at her anger.

"I-I'm sorry! I was trying to..!"

He fidgeted, preparing to flee at a moment's notice.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Noticing Tatsumi was preparing to flee, Sinora took hold of his remaining free arm and squeezed.

"You were trying to what? I swear you act like _I'm_ the bad guy." Sinora said. She sighed in annoyance.

"Just make sure you keep a closer eye on this so that I don't get angry again, OK?" Sinora asked.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

In response to his sister, Tatsumi straightened up, "Of course!"

He attempted to pull his arms free, hoping to brush the situation under the rug.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

"Go get dressed, we have to talk with the chief. He said it was important." Sinora said releasing her brother from her grasp.

She smiled and returned to her room. She put on a coat, before retrieving her sword and putting it on her back. She looked out her window to see that people were already out at work and smiled. ' _Today's gonna be different, I just know it.'_

She turned back to her door and made her way to the kitchen.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi did as told, quickly pulling his clothes on along with his usual leather armor and combat boots. He grabbed his sword and strapped it across his back.

' _What could be so important? Maybe he has a job for us! Maybe we have to hunt some super-dangerous Danger Beast...or maybe we can go on a trip! Or…'_

As his mind ran on, he rushed out the door. The first place he stopped by was the kitchen.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora was greeted by her mother and father, both were already eating breakfast.

"Hi, Mom, Dad! Tatsumi and I are going to be heading out after we eat because the chief wants to see us." Sinora said as she sat down to a plate of eggs and bacon.

' _Oh I just love Mom's cooking, especially her bacon.'_

She quickly devoured her breakfast as Tatsumi excitedly rushed in.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

To his surprise, the rest of his family was already up. They had sat down to a plate of _'Oh-my-gosh-it's-Mom's-cooking!'._

Tatsumi quickly sat down, ignoring the cheery laughter that came from his parents at his excitement.

' _Seriously, what's wrong with being a morning person? They're all just lazy bums…'_

Tatsumi wolfed down his food, his excitement preventing him from savoring the taste of his mother's cooking.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora game Tatsumi a glare. "You don't have to wolf down your meal just because I did. One of these days you'll choke." Sinora said.

She got up and walked to the door, "Love you Mom, Dad, see you later." She said and walked out the door. She waited outside for her brother, but a few feet from the doorway, not wanting a repeat from a few minutes before.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

"Right back at you." He replied to his sister. She walked to the door, probably to wait for him.

The moment the last bit of his food was in his mouth he shot up, rushing to the sink.

He was still chewing his food when he arrived at the door.

His hand twitched. He slowly opened the door, peeking outside through the crack.

Seeing his sister waiting a few feet away, out of the door's range, he slammed the door open, before quickly slamming it shut.

"Hey, Sinora! Are we gonna go?"

 _ **Sinora POV**_

"What do you think?" Sinora asked rhetorically. She turned away and began walking to the chief's hut.

Up ahead she saw Tatsumi's friends Sayo and Ieyasu enter the chief's hut.

' _Hmm...maybe they were called to the same meeting with the chief we were called to…'_

She picked her pace up, forgetting about her brother entirely.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi trailed after Sinora. His mind returned to it's curious rambling.

He noticed Sayo and Ieyasu walk into the hut, before his sister started to speed up.

"Hey!" He called after her, speeding up to match her pace.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

"Sorry, Tatsumi, I just noticed something up ahead that's all." Sinora said.

The two made it to the hut and walked in to see Sayo and Ieyasu look to them before saying, "Sinora, Tatsumi! Hi!"

Sinora smiled and said, "Hello. Did you get called here by the chief too?"

Sayo replied saying, "Yes, we don't know what for. How about you?"

Sinora looked at Tatsumi and nudged him with her elbow.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

When they entered the hut Sayo and Ieyasu were already waiting for them.

Sinora started up a conversation, questioning them.

Tatsumi looked around the hut, having never been inside the chief's hut before. He felt something nudge him, so he turned, seeing his sister staring at him expectantly.

Since he had not been paying attention to the conversation, he had no idea what to say, as such, the only answer he could think of was, "What?"

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora's eye twitched with growing anger.

"Hold on one moment Sayo, Ieyasu." Sinora said as she took Tatsumi's arm and dragged him back outside the hut.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THE CONVERSATIONS AROUND YOU FOR ONE MINUTE?!" Sinora screeched, "YOU NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION, TATSUMI, OR ELSE SOMETHING BAD COULD HAPPEN!" Sinora yelled with a slightly emotional, but otherwise extremely angered voice.

She thought of what could happen to him and she felt her heart drop.

' _Just don't cry…'_

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi could feel the blood draining from his face as his sister dragged him outside.

' _Oh crap, oh CRAP! I screwed up!'_

His sister proceeded to wake the whole village up with her extremely angered shouts.

Tatsumi flinched every time a word left her mouth, but was surprised when the shouts stopped. He hesitantly looked up.

Much to his surprise, his sister looked to be on the verge of crying.

' _Wha..?'_

Tatsumi stared in shocked, before collecting his nerves. He went up to his sister, and wrapped his arms around her firmly, hoping to stop her from letting her tears spill.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Returning to reality because of the arms she felt, she looked to see who's arms were around her. It was her brother's.

"Thank you, Tatsumi…" Sinora said as she recomposed herself.

"Let's go back in, okay?" Sinora asked in a quieter voice.

' _I couldn't bear to see him die or even get hurt… I'd lose myself if I did.'_

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Seeing his sister had calmed down, he smiled sweetly.

When she said they should go back inside, he quickly agreed.

' _Whoever makes her cry will_ _ **pay.**_ _'_ He thought as they went into the hut.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora was glad to see her brother's smile. It was one of the things she would never get angry seeing but in fact be happy to see.

When they walked back in, the chief was standing between where Sayo and Ieyasu sat.

"Sinora, you need to resolve things more silently as I hate getting complaints from everyone about your yelling! Regardless I summoned you all here to tell you that I am sending the four of you on a quest. I would like if you would go to the Capital, raise funds for this village, and send it to us. As it is now, we are on the verge of losing the village due to financial desperation. Will you do this for my sake and the sake of the village?" The chief asked sullenly.

Sayo and Ieyasu simultaneously replied, saying "Yes, chief!"

Sinora nodded and asked him a question.

"When do you want us to head out?" She asked.

"I am hoping by tomorrow afternoon but if need be we can delay it a few days." The chief responded. Sinora looked at Tatsumi.

"When do you want to leave?" She asked.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

As the chief explained the village's situation, Tatsumi made sure to pay attention, not wanting to redo the earlier scene.

As his sister asked her question, he looked to her, before smirking.

"I can leave in an hour! Where's the Capital?" He said defiantly.

He raised his fist into the air, hoping for support from his friends and sister.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora giggled. "Tatsumi, you are so enthusiastic. It's something that's nice to see usually. If you want to know where the capital is, just ask the chief for a map. Sayo, Ieyasu, would leaving today be fine with you?" Sinora asked.

' _I'll be fine leaving today, it's the least I can do for my little brother.'_

Sinora looked at Tatsumi and saw his excited smile.

' _I'll do my best for you, little brother.'_

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Sinora agreed with him, and he could see Sayo and Ieyasu nodding in reply to the question.

' _Yeah! We're going to the CAPITAL!'_

He rushed outside once more, aiming to get prepared so that they could leave.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sayo and Ieyasu followed Tatsumi's example and rushed out the door. Sinora was just about to exit when the chief stopped her, "Sinora, I need to tell you something."

Sinora turned around. "Yes chief?" She asked.

"I am appointing you to lead of the group. I have my doubts about the three because I fear, at some point,q they will face something that could possibly kill them. In the event that something of such manner occurs, I want you to get them to safety by any means necessary while keeping yourself safe. I'd hate to find out that someone has died on the way to the Capital. I also want you to take these idols, one for you and one for your brother. They are for keeping you safe." The chief said as he handed Sinora two wooden idols.

"Yes chief, I shall make sure that nothing happens to them." Sinora said.

"Good, you may go now. You have to get packed up quickly now!" The chief said cheerily while laughing.

Sinora realized that Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu would be packing up as fast as possible and would most likely set off without her.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" She shouted out as she ran out of the hut and back to her hut.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi chuckled as he heard his sister's roar.

Gathering his pack, he smirked and jumped out his window when he heard the front door slam open.

' _Catch ya later, sis!'_ He thought as he sprinted to the gate. Barely a second after, Ieyasu came, followed soon by Sayo.

They could hear Sinora's angered shouts as they ran through the gate, into the forest.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora knew what Tatsumi would be doing right now, so she threw some stuff together, packed them up, grabbed her bow and arrows and dashed back out.

' _Let's see how they react when I shoot arrows at them!'_

Sinora dashed until she saw Tatsumi and the others running through the gateway.

Silently, she slowed and pulled an arrow out of her quiver.

She readied the arrow and yelled, "THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND!"

She fired right between Ieyasu and Tatsumi, flying past their ears.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi squeaked when an arrow whizzed by his head, he could see Ieyasu flinch. Their grins just grew as they retreated into the forest. Sayo jumped into the branches, gaining higher ground.

An arrow shot from the shadows of the leaves, straight towards Sinora.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora could see the arrow and jumped out of the way, the arrow grazing her arm.

"SAYO! YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN WALKING!" Sinora screamed as she dashed into the forest. She had bloodlust streaming from her that she hadn't noticed.

Sayo giggled, giving her location away.

' _There you are, you little twerp!'_

Sinora climbed Sayo's tree and upon nearing her, she jumped up and tackled Sayo out of the branches. Not far off, Tatsumi and Ieyasu were watching and they were laughing so hard.

"AHH! SINORA, I'M SORRY!" Sayo desperately said as they fell.

Sinora's bloodlust vanished and she realized what was happening. "Hold on to me!" Sinora said as she got below Sayo.

Sayo took hold and Sinora felt the first major branch hit, followed by a few more before the ground.

' _GOD DAMN, THAT HURTS!'_

Sinora flinched in pain and the ground below started streaming will very miniscule streams of blood.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi was laughing as he saw Sinora tackle Sayo out of the tree. It wasn't until Sayo cried out for mercy that they realized she might've used to much force.

Tatsumi and Ieyasu started running forwards, hoping to catch them.

Sinora seemed to realize what was happening, before she twisted Sayo so that she was to take the fall damage.

The branches whipped her back, each bloody line making Tatsumi more worried.

"Sinora!" He yelled.

He ran up to his sister, winching as he saw the snow beneath her stained red slightly.

Ieyasu helped Sayo up, and together they worriedly stared at Sinora.

"Sinora, are you okay..?" Tatsumi asked quietly.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora looked to her side where Tatsumi and Ieyasu stood staring at her.

Upon hearing Tatsumi's question, she responded, "Not exactly… I got cut by some of the branches and unless you two feel like going back, you're going to have to tend to the cuts." Sinora said and flinched again in pain.

' _I need to explain what I was told tonight'_

Sinora's eyes had tears from pain she endured.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi was somewhat disappointed that she was already wounded even though they _just_ left, but shook it off in favor of the worry.

He tried his hardest to be as gentle as humanly possible as he rolled Sinora over, but knew he was failing every time Sinora flinched.

' _I fail as a brother… If I can't protect my sister from trees, how can I protect her from other things..? How can I protect a village?'_

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora looked at Tatsumi after the fifth time he attempted to bandage the cuts and noticed that he looked upset.

"Hey Tatsumi, are you okay?" Sinora asked.

' _I just hope he isn't thinking that this is his fault…'_

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi looked into Sinora's eyes as she asked, clearly the result of him being lost in his troubled thoughts. He answered as he fumbled with the bandages.

"At the very least, I'm better than you…" He mumbled, but instantly regretted it when sadness swept over him.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

"Tatsumi, stop." Sinora said.

She then glared at Ieyasu and Sayo trying to signal that they should take his place.

"I want you to sit right in front of me and tell me what's wrong." Sinora said.

Sayo and Ieyasu nodded after realizing what she was trying to do and walked to where Tatsumi was trying to bandage the wounds.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

He opened his mouth to refuse, since her wounds weren't done being bandaged, until he noticed Sayo and Ieyasu come up behind him.

He frowned, before slowly standing up. He walked in front of Sinora, sitting down with his back facing her.

"That's…"

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora grew uneased by how Tatsumi sat with his back facing her.

In a hopeful attempt, she tried reaching out to pull him into her arms, but instead found excruciating pain.

"OW!" She yelled.

' _Tatsumi, brother, why won't you tell me..? I care deeply for you and yet you do this to me.'_

She looked at the snow.

"I hope you realize that I took the damage so that Sayo wouldn't get hurt, but also because I promised to look out for you three to the chief." Sinora said with anguish.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi turned his head slightly, to look at her.

"It's just...how can I protect a whole village if I can't even protect my sister from _trees?_ "

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora looked at him in understanding.

"You can protect me from many things, Tatsumi, just some other things you can't. Earlier you kept me from crying over the thought of… losing you." Sinora said.

Her face scrunched up in sorrow.

"You need to just believe in yourself and you can do anything..." Sinora said before letting tears out.

' _I'm sorry brother…'_

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi was surprised when his sister started crying.

' _No…'_

He wanted desperately to hug her, comfort her, but was unable to, since that would bring her physical pain.

"Please...don't cry…" He said sadly.

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora couldn't bear to look up. She wanted him to hug her, even if it brought her physical pain, it would soothe her emotional pain.

Sayo and Ieyasu finished the bandaging with incredible timing.

"Done." Sayo said.

As if Sinora felt like the barrier was removed, she leaped onto Tatsumi and hugged him. He fell into the snow behind him.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi felt himself fall backwards into the snow.

The biting cold was ignored, and he immediately hugged his sister back.

He barely noticed how Sayo and Ieyasu awkwardly walked away but he didn't care. His sister mattered much more right now.

"Sinora, I want to protect you, but I have failed so far…"

 _ **Sinora POV**_

Sinora looked at him. "You haven't failed Tatsumi, you just know more now than before. It was my fault because I caused this all to happen so if anyone should be saying they failed, it is me." Sinora said.

She let go of Tatsumi and backed off, putting her coat back on, along with her sword and bow.

' _You needn't worry brother, I am more responsible for this.'_

"Let's find Sayo and Ieyasu and get moving so that we can cover more ground." Sinora said holding her hand out to Tatsumi.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

Tatsumi smiled.

"Yeah!"

 **CosmicEter/N: Well, this has been quite the experience for us both if I may say so myself. We're trying something new and it's quite fun as we both agree. I will clarify this, I am Sinora and Demon is Tatsumi as we are attempting a cooperative story! We hope you all like this style of story!**

 **DemonFoxBK201/N: We're trying a new type of story, based on roleplaying. I hope that you like this style of writing. And before you ask, yes I, the girl, am playing Tatsumi and Cosmic, the guy, is playing Sinora… XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


End file.
